Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution
Ben 10 Reboot: Alien Revolution is a series by Kidzoni1000 that follows 15-year old Ben Tennyson has returned to a normal, everyday life. His adventures all done, Ben has taken off the Omnitrix and has grown from a young boy into a confident teenager; however, the mysterious disappearance of Grandpa Max makes Ben put the Omnitrix back on, as well as forcing him, his cousin Gwen, and his old enemy Kevin to search and locate Grandpa Max. At the same time, they must enlist the help of the Plumbers' kids (children or grandchildren of retired Plumbers which are commonly half human and half alien) and repel attacks from a new enemies, the Highbreed & Aggregor. Overview Set five years after the end of the Ben 10 (Reboot) Season 3 Finale (Roundabout), Ben Tennyson, now a teenager, once again dons the Omnitrix to protect the earth and other parts of the universe from villainous alien activity. The Omnitrix itself, a wristwatch-shaped device, allows Ben to transform into numerous alien forms, thereby inheriting the unique abilities of that alien race. Episodes Coming Soon! Characters Allies Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson Secondary Characters (Recruiting) *Ship *Professor Paradox *Azmuth *Argit *Julie Yamamoto *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Kenneth Tennyson *Verdona *Devin Levin *Mrs. Levin *Cash Murray *J.T. *Tetrax Shard *Alan Albright *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Pierce Wheels *Cooper Daniels *Reinrassig III *Tyler *Glitch *Jimmy Jones *Phil Billings *Blukic *Driba *Simon Sez Villains Main Villains *Highbreed **Highbreed Commander *DNAliens *Aggregor / Ultimate Aggregor *Vilgax **Psyphon Secondary Villains *Hex *Steam Smythe **Mechanoids *Aloysius Animo *Alphas **Napoleon **Madcow **Boxer **Wolfen Sheep *LaGrange *Lord Decibel *Albedo *Zombozo *Circus Freak Trio **Frightwig **Thumbskull **Acid Breath *Billy Billions **Billy's Robots *Bugg Brothers **Maurice **Sydney *Xingo *Charmcaster *Michael Morningstar *Tim Buktu *Weatherheads **Gust-o **Hail-o **Shock-o **Queen Bee **Fogg **King Koil **Mrs. Roland Forever Knights *Forever Knight *Patrick *Connor *Joseph Chadwick *Sir Morton One-Time Villains *Nanny Nightmare **Nanny Nightmare's Henchmen *The Malachi Sisters **Bug Gang *Vin Ethanol *Dirty Dobs *Docile Dragon *Ground Hawg Gang *Boblins *Alien Chefs **Molecular Chef **Samurai Chef **Skewer Chef *Solar Twain *Polar Twain Incursean Empire *Milleous *Attea *Sangfroid *Raff *Sevenseven Others *D'Void *Simian *Jarett *Sunder *Ssserpent *Kraab *Ragnarok *Mayor Coleman *Blue Leader *Red Leader *Victor Validus *Prisoner *Techadon Robots Aliens #Alien X #AmpFibian #Arctiguana #Armodrillo #Astrodactyl #Atomix #Ball Weevil #Blitzwolfer #Bloxx #Big Chill #Brainstorm #Bullfrag #Buzzshock #Cannonbolt #Chamalien #Chromastone #Clockwork #Crashhopper #Diamondhead #Ditto #Eatle #Echo Echo #Eye Guy #Fasttrack #Feedback #Four Arms #Frankenstrike #Ghostfreak #Goop #Gravattack #Grey Matter #Gutrot #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Juryrigg #Kickin Hawk #Lodestar #Mole-Stache #NRG #Nanomech #Pesky Dust #Rath #Ripjaws #Shocksquatch #Snare-oh #Spidermonkey #Spitter #Swampfire #Terraspin #The Worst #Toepick #Perk Upchuck #Murk Upchuck #Upgrade (Fixed) (Unlocked) #Walkatrout #Water Hazard #Way Big #Whampire #Wildmutt #Wildvine #XLR8 #Slapback #Shock Rock #Overflow #Gax (Removed) (Locked) (Absorbed) Trivia *''Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution'' is a sequel created by Kidzoni1000. New episodes will air on Cartoon Network or Rooster Teeth. *Ben 10 (Reboot) & Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution were originally planned as entirely separate stories that were created by Man of Action Entertainment (Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle), Jason Saldaña, Matt Hullum, Joel Heyman, Gus Sorola, Burnie Burns, Geoff Ramsey, Matt Wayne, Butch Lukic, Dan Riba, Derrick J. Wyatt, Charlotte Fullerton and John Fang. *The series is produced by Cartoon Network Studios & Rooster Teeth Animation. *They felt this way worked into the story better as well as providing some initial context to both the audience and the reboot characters. *It is similar to Ben 10: Alien Force, but has a different story. *Ben will only be able to have 65 aliens at a time. *This series' episodes have run-times of 22 minutes each. The Ben 10 reboot's episodes have a run-time of 11 minutes each. Category:TV-PG Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Series Category:Sequels Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Debut Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Ben 10 (Reboot) Sequels